Electrically operated vehicles, i.e., hybrid vehicles and electric vehicles, are powered by electric storage batteries, which store traction energy for the vehicle. In order to supply the vehicle with new traction energy, there is the possibility of replacing an empty storage battery of the vehicle with a new one, but this is associated with a complicated replacement operation, and further problems occur during vehicle-related maintenance of the storage batteries.
In addition, electrically operated vehicles may be charged at an electric coupler socket of a customary system interconnection, but the electric coupler socket must be secured to protect against unauthorized withdrawals of power, e.g., by putting the electric coupler socket in a lockable chamber. However, this kind of access control is not practical in the case of mobile applications and is therefore associated with difficulties when constructing a charging power supply network.
The option of providing individual electric coupler sockets with individual switching modules for self-contained access control, which carry out authorization interrogations themselves, requires a high expenditure, since each electric coupler socket must be individually modified.
An object of the present invention is to provide a method and a device, by which controlled charging of electrically operated vehicles may be implemented without resulting in a high degree of installation and hardware expenditure.